


Our Lips Are Sealed

by CinnamonToastMelly



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, they're 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonToastMelly/pseuds/CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: Duncan is bored and has his eyes set on Gwen. Maybe he fell for her after getting to know her better during Total Drama Action. Or maybe he was always destined to fall for her one way or another? He's not sure, but what he is sure of now... is that he wants her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... (⌒-⌒; ) There's an episode called "The Ex Files" from one of the later seasons of Total Drama that I still haven't seen but, I read on the Duncan & Gwen wiki that... Gwen used a nickname on Duncan for that episode, Cyclops. Which is why she calls him that in this fic.
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot to mention. I made some tiny small changes to what actually happened during Total Drama Action. 
> 
> (｡-∀-｡) ᴄʜᴀɴɢᴇs ɪɴ ᴛᴏᴛᴀʟ ᴅʀᴀᴍᴀ ᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ
> 
> ① Okay, so let's pretend that Trent and Gwen got back together somehow?  
> ② Gwen didn't get voted off and is still in the game.  
> ③ Oh and since I really don't like Courtney or Duncan/Courtney. Let's just pretend that Duncan doesn't love Courtney, whatsoever and is only dating her because... well, he might be able to use her to win the game? I don't know people, but the deal is that Duncan only likes Gwen and has 0% feelings for Courtney in this story. Okay?

"What do you want?"

"Don't talk, sunshine."

"Get away..."

"You're fighting against your instincts?"

"Don't touch me..."

"You don't like it?"

"No! I... I've got Trent... I shouldn't... shouldn't be doing this."

"Why are you pausing between each word, huh?"

"No... no, I'm not."

"You're stuttering."

"That's a lie."

"Let me do it."

"No..."

"You don't want to?"

"No..."

"But you like it."

"Stop."

"I know you like it."

"Sto... stop it..."

"You love it."

"Let go of me!"

The boy with the Mohawk started getting off the floor. He had just been pushed so hard that it made him lose his balance and fall on his butt.

"What's the big idea, sunshine?"

"I told you I don't want to."

"Is that so? Then how come this part of you certainly seems to want to?" His fingers started pressing against the wet spot from between her legs.

"Leave me alone!"

"Sunshine... you're pitiful."

"You said to come to form an alliance."

"Yeah, and?"

"Aren't we missing another member?"

"There's no one missing... there are other kind of alliances, sunshine. Other kinds that you apparently don't know about."

The hoarse voice whispering right against her ear made her quiver.

"What do you want, sunshine?"

"Nothing coming from you."

"I'm not talking about that... I want to know if you're up for..." He caressed the Gothic girl's breasts. "some fun?"

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Maybe I am? Maybe I'm not?"

"Stop playing around! You have me... have me locked inside a room... only... for you?"

"You're accepting it?"

"Accepting what?"

"That you're mine."

"No... I..."

"You just said it."

"I take it back."

"Why did you come?"

"I thought that..."

"You knew that nobody else was going to be coming."

"No, I didn't know."

"Yes, yes you totally did!" The sitting girl with big and round black eyes evaded his gaze. "I've been sending you mixed signals for days now."

"I never noticed..."

"You never noticed? You really just came to form an alliance?"

"That's really the only reason why I came here... and now you have me..."

"Locked inside the Boys' trailer while the guys are all out." He hunched over his knees in front of the Gothic girl. "Deep down inside of you... didn't you want this?"

"Never! Why would I? I have Trent."

"Trent? That weird boy who is obsessed with you? The same guy who is losing on purpose, in order for you to win. The same guy who is starting to get on your last nerves?"

"I... He... I still don't want this!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm su... sure..."

"You just stuttered again."

"No, I didn't."

"Maybe... maybe you do like it."

"No."

"It turns you on."

"No... no, it..."

"It makes you wet..."

"Leave me alone!"

"Mmm... you taste good."

"Lea... leave me alone..."

"Sweet smell, sunshine... what perfume do you use?"

"None of your business."

"Oh yes. Yes, it is." The calloused and strong hands were exploring the two, now bare, ample breasts.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because that's not exactly what I had in mind when I got you to come here."

"You only thought in..."

"In enjoying myself."

"Get your hands away from my..."

"You have no way out."

"Who says so?"

"I do."

"I still have my fists."

"But you won't be using them."

"I... will..."

"No, you won't."

A passionate kiss painted the scenery and got rid of the raw tension.

"Disgusting litt-."

"Am I a bad kisser, sunshine?"

"You're the disgusting little jerk! Damn you stupid assho-"

"Then you admit that I'm... a good kisser?"

That husky, low-pitched voice again...

"N... no."

"You doubted yourself again."

"No, I didn't."

"Would you like to try again?"

"No."

"One more time?"

"Don't touch me."

"Is this the best you can do?"

Trapped under the muscular body. The Gothic girl once again received a violent kiss.

"Sunshine..."

"Let me go!"

"Why?"

"..."

"You don't like it?"

"Let me go."

"You don't like it?"

"Cy... Cyclops..."

"No?"

"Stop grabbing my skirt..."

"Punch me if you want me to stop."

"..."

"I don't feel your fist, sunshine."

"I'm not playing your stupid game."

"What's the matter, babe? I always thought you liked it rough."

"I only want you to take your hands off... your hands off of... no..."

"What's wrong?"

"You won't do it."

"Oh yes. Yes, I will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, sunshine... I actually would."

"No..."

"Yes..."

"No... you wouldn't..."

"Uh huh..."

"You... you wouldn't... ahh!"

"..."

"Cy... Cyclops... I... quit it... get... away..."

"Fine..." the taste from that sweet nectar was running down his pierced lips. "Go..."

"What?"

"I'm letting you go."

"..."

"You don't want to?"

"..."

"Your lust won in the end?"

"..."

"Seeing you... completely naked... turns me on, you know?"

"Cyclops..."

"You like to moan?"

"Cyclops!"

"Deny things?"

"No..."

"You love this."

"Don't grab me."

"Love me playing with your perky tits."

"No."

"Rubbing your soaking pussy."

"Don't..."

"Sliding my fingers in there."

"Ah! No..."

"Twisting them."

"Don't tease..."

"Twirling them."

"Cyclops..."

"But we still haven't gotten..."

"Please, don't..."

"to my favorite part..."

"No..."

"Your cheeks are all red. Really cute."

"Stop."

"Should I really?"

"No!"

"You don't want me..." his wet hand was tracing circles around the excited little clit. "to stop, do you?"

"..."

"Ask me nicely..."

"No!"

"Come on."

"Keep going."

"You did it!"

"Just... continue."

"You like, don't you?"

"No... no I..."

"Admit it."

"Cyclops!"

"Admit it."

"Please?"

"Whoa! Never knew you had it in you. Now you're begging?"

"No... I'm not..."

"Then... I guess I'll stop..."

"..."

"You like this."

"Cyclops..."

"Just let me..."

"Cyclops..."

"Devour you!"

"CYCLOPS!!"

"Mmm!"

"No!"

"..."

"Cy... Cyclops... no..."

"..."

"Stop it... ah! Ngn... no..."

"..."

"No more... NO! Ah!"

"..."

"Cyclops... nnnyesss! AH! Yes! There! Ah! Duncan... AHHHHHHHHH!"

The red tongue ran around the upper and lower lips, cleaning them.

"You don't... have any shame... at all..."

"And who cares?"

"Dumbass."

"You enjoyed every last minute of it, sweetheart."

"Stupid."

"Keep on throwing insults at me... I know that you think the exact opposite."

"Wha... what do you think you're doing?"

"You think I'm just going to let you go right now?"

"Cyclops, no!"

"YESSS!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Shhh shh..."

"No... no..."

"Relax... don't tense up..."

"Bas... tard..."

"It'll hurt... ah! A lot more if... you're all..."

"I don't... give a damn..."

"Sunshine! You're... AHH! So... warm..."

"Sto... stop..."

"No... no I... nhh... won't..."

"Cyclops..."

"You like it."

"No!"

"And what if I... moved like this?"

"Cyclops."

"You... you love this... as much as I... do."

"No... I don't like... ahh... it... I don't..."

"Yes... you like it... you... ahh... like it..."

"Mmm... Cyclops... stop it... now."

"You feel... so... good... Gwen... just a little... more... YESS! So tight... GWEN!"

"AHHHHHH DUNCAN!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sweetheart?"

"Shut it."

"Don't try to... act all tough now..."

"Idiot."

"Ha! Come on, sexy. Get dressed and go cry to your psycho boyfriend about it."

"Shut it, Duncan."

"Moaning about how you just let me fuck your brains out."

"Shut your trap, Cyclops."

"All on your own free will."

A punch to the gut made Duncan get all the wind knocked out of him.

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Not more than you, Duncan."

"Go run... to Trent. I bet he'll just love to clean your tears in 9 licks."

"No, he won't."

"You'll cry on his shoulder like a little girl."

"No, I won't." Onyx black stared back at turquoise blue. "I triple dog dare you to come meet me by the lake tomorrow. Right around 9 PM." A smirk appeared on her face. "I doubt you'll be a chicken to not come... or will you?"

* * *

**2 Weeks Later...**

  
"What if someone catches us?"

"Don't think about it, Gwen."

"How do you expect me to not-"

"Do you think about it when you're with-"

"No! He has nothing to do with this. It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"No..." he received a quick kiss on the lips. "I don't know."

"What excuse are you going to come up with this time?"

"None... none."

"Then, you do want it?"

"It's just, I don't know any more..."

"What don't you know any more?" He whispered against the girl's ear. "How to say no to me?"

"We shouldn't be doing this..."

"Who says we shouldn't?" His blue eyes met her onyx black ones. "I'm used to breaking the rules by now."

"It's just that Trent and Courtney..."

"You think they'll find out?"

"Not if you keep your big mouth shut."

"Do you seriously think that I would open my mouth?"

"No..."

"Except so that I can put it to good use on your body."

"Duncan..."


End file.
